laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SophiaDescole13/Archive 4
This archive contains messages 121-160 Sig Hi Sophia. It took a while, but how your sig works recently occurred to me (I'm slow =P). Since the templates that make it are in the regular template namespace (which is for templates for the wiki, like infoboxes), I was wondering if you could move it into your userspace (pages like User:SophiaDescole13/sig and User talk:SophiaDescole13/sig). If you're okay with that, I could do the page moving here for you (you'd just need to do is change your sig to ), but you'd have to do it on any other wikis that you use the sig on. What do you think? (Sorry if that didn't make sense, I tend to ramble. =|) -Banana Split 21:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, it just occurred to me that the template is being used on a bunch of pages, and those will need to be changed if I do this (my brain doesn't seem to be working today...I think I'm going to log off). This might be something to do if we ever get a bot, so I don't flood the recent changes with this. :Sorry about the text blobs. >< -Banana Split 22:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that'd probably be best. It's actually about 4:40pm here (GMT -06:00?), so I don't really have any excuse. =P -Banana Split 22:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back in PL Hi, it's been a long time, though i can reassure this time that i'm back for at least a week or 2 weeks around here, so any big happenings while i was gone? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) who is the person on your profile pictere? 16:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back Again Yep.....it's been a long time....congrats on becoming a mentor! :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Mask of Miracle(s) Uh, the official logo released by Level-5 says "Mask of Miracle" (see front page). Their official site has it like that as well. We prefer the official name over "correct translation" of course, so why the change? It's a working title obviously, but still... - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I changed it back for now. We'll see when the official name comes :). Btw, can you ask that person for the correct name of that Jiiken guy? I've got my doubts by the current name :P. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:sooo..... So your the mentor right....? So what should i call you? Mentor or just a fellow wikian? XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Name on Template Hi, I saw your edit summary, so I thought I ought to explain why I did that. The main reason for the change is to get the template's meaning across fully. The template has always meant that people shouldn't edit a page (as said in the community message box, although I don't think people read it) because another using is editing it. But everyone's been using it like a cleanup or incomplete template, which are made to encourage people to edit, not stop them. This way people will know exactly who's editing (and who to talk to about it), and the wording conveys the meaning more specifically. That came out longer than I thought it would-- does that make sense? -Banana Split 23:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Miracle!!! Could you tell me the whole story in Mask of Miracle...? P.S. You changed your username? O____O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) O_______________________________O Wow, that's just...wow O_O I AM SO GONNA CHANGE MY PROFILE PHOTO TO Lando Ascad, AFTER finding a better quality photo of him in his hot gentleman outfit XD I can't wait for the game!!!!!!!!! Wanna see Lando badly!!!! O___O (Here i go ranting about my affectionate liking of Lando :P) I agree, Sharon and Lando are one of the cutest couples!!!! :D ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep, his hair has gotten better ever since O_O I liked his hair more when he was in that Masked Gentleman suit!!!! XD I liked the part in the credits where he tries to remove layton's hat (which was funny since we all know what Layton's hair looks like XD) SHARON X LANDO FOREVER!!!!! :D (I'm still ranting over my Lando fandomness!!! XD) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) WOHOOO!!!!! Let's start a Lando fan club XD Just joking :P Anyways i loved the part where he removed the mask as he brushed his hair!!!!!!!! KYAAAHH!!!! O______O Lando!!! You looked hotter with the longer hair and with the gentleman outfit XD Hmmm.....i also liked the part where he had amnesia!!! That means that he had probably some flashbacks after reading the letter from Descole!!! That gives Descole one point XD Also i love how his butler was dedicated to him :P --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Asking... If you weren't joking, I can deal with the contributors. I know I haven't been that active but I have decided to come back and do something good! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will ask. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thank you for the welcome. You can speak in english with me because i have the google translate in favourites and i am studying english.Camareri 17:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC)camareri Yay! It's good to know you're back! Sorry I couldn't talk to the new user, I had ALOT to do! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Layton OCs Wiki Hi, you're gettting this message because you've posted Layton OCs or fan fiction on this wiki. If you're already using the new OCs wiki, this may not apply to you. There may be some new information though, so please take a look As recently posted in the news a few weeks back, MissToraleiLayton has started the Layton OCs Wiki, which will be the new location for Layton OCs and fan-fiction previously posted on the blogs. Posting Layton fanfics and OCs will no longer be allowed on this wiki. {C Because of this change, OC and fan fiction pages from this site are to be moved to the OCs Wiki, and it is possible that they will be removed from the main wiki. In order to guarantee that you do not lose any of your work, you should make copy your pages for it on the OCs wiki (they do not need to be posted in blogs; they can have their own mainspace articles). If you do not move them over, you should at least make a copy of the code. Any questions you have about the new wiki can be directed to MissToraleiLayton. If you have questions about the move or need help getting your pages off of main wiki, please talk to Wattz2000, Tjcool007, or myself. You may also post questions in this forum topic. -Banana Split 00:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't make the rule; I'm just sending out the message. There's some of it left here ("Fanfiction") and here, and on Toralei's talkpage on the other wiki if I remember correctly. The main problem, though, is that it clogs the Recent Changes and takes away from the wiki's main content. -Banana Split 13:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hold on... *busts up lauging* I'm sorry, that was funny, in an odd sort of way. Yeah, I realized that too, and I'm currently in the process of changing it. Hell, he could've been younger than 20! But that would still make him in his forties... XD DetectiveLayton92 23:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking more of 16, but I have no idea why. I mean, why wouldn't he be a child prodigy? He's absolutely intelligent, and he could probably buy his way to the position, considering he's probably loaded. His dad's probably rich, too. DetectiveLayton92 23:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It would be a bit cliche, but seriously, how do you think he bought his carriage? And wasn't he was the one who funded the construction of the Crown Petone? Raymond's probably being paid handsomely, as well. Oh! I just had a good idea! Well, more of a fantasy, really. Wouldn't it be awesome to actually work for Descole? I wouldn't mind. DetectiveLayton92 23:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) That's an interesting theory. And I'm beginning to believe that he really is left-handed. Now, good night to you! DetectiveLayton92 00:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? Then how come I'm all messed up on time zones? I thought you were eight hours ahead of me...? DetectiveLayton92 00:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) WTH? XD DetectiveLayton92 00:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) If my parents knew I was up at 1:30 in the morning, they'd think that I was planning to escape out my window and catch a bus out of town. Or that I have serious insomnia. DetectiveLayton92 00:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they'd kill me, they'd probably just ground me. I can think of a million things I can do including sneaking out the window *ahem* drawing, and not just sitting there, locked up in my room. I have trained my parents (XD) to knock before entering, and they hardly want to come in anyway, so how could they know what I was doing? Foolproof? Probably not. DetectiveLayton92 00:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Join the club! I don't have a real social life, partially because I don't want one XD OMG, I think I have homework. DetectiveLayton92 00:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) XD Did you ever find a use for the body bags? XD DetectiveLayton92 01:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you don't have to, really. But, if you insist, nothing too fancy, just a digital of this one. That would be nice. Thank you! :P DetectiveLayton92 23:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: *headdesk* I hate to disagree with you, but you can hardly validate anything judging only by his personality. Still, if you don't believe it's official, then OK. DetectiveLayton92 23:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I know how you know, but I won't ask. :) Sorry about my burst of ignorance. DetectiveLayton92 17:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: O.O XD Oh yeah! Weird. Isn't it? [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 14:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :D Can I ask you something. Which one of my usernames do you prefer. Wiki - MissToraleiLayton dA - ZakuroLayton YouTube - madmewmew515 FF.net - ZakuroLisaLayton515 [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 14:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep ^^ Always have. Always will! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 14:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) See ya then ^^ [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 14:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Thank you! Teehee, you should probably know that my name is "Britt''any''" not "Brittney". But I don't mind! :D No rush on the digital! DetectiveLayton92 20:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) XD It's fine! DetectiveLayton92 03:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Greeting Well....it......seems....that.....YOU'RE BACK ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ It's nice to see you back :) (Thougg my message is probably late O__O I've been working on some creating plot's for episode articles on another wiki so i didn't have time to drop by O___O) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:XD Oh....so that's what happened! Anyways, WELCOME BACK XD So......wanna continue the Lando-(fangirl ranting) or relax for a while? XD (Because if we start talking about Lando, it's gonna take up a lot XD) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahem.Let's Start! XD Which do you prefer? His skin that was lighter or darker? XD(Let's start simple) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I DO!!!! I LOVE his haircut when he was the "Masked Gentleman" XD Yep, he was hot XD Did you see one of the credits that show Lando trying to remove Layton's hat XD What do you think Lando's reaction was with Layton's new hair XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 00:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Alfendy If Alfendy is Layton's brother, why does the OFFICIAL Level 5 press meeting say it's his SON? 16:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :@89.241.108.37 - Are you basing yourself on the original Japanese press release or an unofficial English translation (like Adriasang)? English translations are not always 100% reliable. :@Sophia - Please add your source for the change to the page, else we're gonna keep having people change it/complain about it. Make sure it's a valid source of course. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 17:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, we could put the Japanese page where your friend got the info from as source. It may not be in English, but nobody says it has to be ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :D Um...... HAPPY FAN-FICTION DAY! :D I never forget XD [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Leila! Happy birthday to you! And as an added bonus: Oh, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good felllllooowww! That nobody can deny! XD Once again, happy birthday! DetectiveLayton92 23:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. And, I didn't think that's what you're supposed to do with'' someone else's birthday gift!'' XD But, yeah, my friend usually gives me her book to read, just because she's a slow reader, and I'm always nagging her about it LOL DetectiveLayton92 23:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot: what do ''you want for your gift? Drawing, painting, deviation (if and when I get Paint Tool SAI), money, you name it. Ok, maybe not money XD But seriously. :) 'DetectiveLayton92' 03:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday *gives birthday hug* Hey!!! Happy Birthday!! *brings out a Descole-themed birthday cake* I hope you enjoyed my dA artwork ^_^ Clanice 02:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday ELOLBFF! Heheh. The title says it all! BTW, I decided to do you two presents because the first one was quite small.. From your ELOLBFF, [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]'Toralei'[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 07:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) (Zakuro,Lisa,Toralei etc.) Rollbacking Please stop rollbacking good faith edits; rollback is a vandalism-fighting tool. Edits like this or this should be undone with an explanation so the user who made them knows what the problem was. A lot of anons are trying to help, and rollbacking their edits doesn't give them any way to improve. And semi-related, when you rollbacked the edit to your userpage, you reverted it to the way it was on September 16. '-Banana Split' 20:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Luke's age I thought it was confirmed, at least, a little, that he was 13 in UF? Let's see if this works: He's 7 in LS, 8 in MoM, 9 in PL 6, he's 10 in CV, 11 in DB, which would make him 12 in UF. Do we count Eternal Diva''? They're supposed to have one case/game every year, but they kind of screwed up the timeline with the movies. So, one question: how old is he? DetectiveLayton92 21:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Huh. I would've guessed that he would've been like, 12 or something. He just seemed a lot older. DetectiveLayton92 21:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Template How do I add a template like the one on the Montdol page? I want to work on the Puzzles pages.Icekiller158 03:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Template Thank you! :)Icekiller158 16:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template I was in the chat with you last time, one week before Last Specter released. I want to work on the puzzles for that game. As well as increase my edits. :) Icekiller158 17:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hey, could you do me a favour when you get the chance? Could you delete the following photos: LS028.png LS030.png LS031.png They're either unneeded as of now or dupe images. Guess who did that? *points at self* Shame on me for not paying attention! Thanks. DetectiveLayton92 02:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Please? Okay, please may I post a video for the community's sake?! You're like everyone else; I can't do anything without consulting anyone. Sorry, missy, but it seems your problems are a bit unfair now, even if you are the boss (which, as a matter of fact, I know you are not). If you have any objection to me giving up on this Wiki, then leave a message and a sausage on my talk page! -Good day (Gentlemanly) Toto Blue fine! im sorry but excccuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee me! i have no intentions of being rude but i have worries and dreams too, sadness echoes around which i revolve around and i need somethig to take me away from it!and fine im sorry most of the words that i sent were accidentallly spelt incorrectly because i wasn't looking i can see how it could seem insulting Dear sophia,I ahve a couple(a lot)otherwise known as "moving pictures" as exampled.Since I must consult you about image activity I thought it would be best to tell you right away!Toto Blue 20:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) okay i'll hop to it one of 'em are pretty big but they might not work if they're not big enough size you control the size.They seem to work better on drawn to life wiki Edit Summaries I understand that it's frustrating that people don't follow the style rules here, but you need to keep a level head when dealing with those people. One of the most important parts of being an admin is being a role model for other users, and making all-caps edit summaries cursing at users (even anonymous ones) doesn't do that. Thank you for your time. =) -Banana Split 19:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Professor's Page Shure thing. I might actually have to re-write parts of the LS plot on his page, 'cause it was only Luke's that I re-wrote, not Layton's. :) Anyway, I'll get to it. (And, as you've already seen, I'm a terrible speller when it comes to typing fast!) DetectiveLayton92 22:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then. I ain't got nothin' else to do today. Just be aware that my internet's slow today, so I might be stuck in an edit for a bit. :) DetectiveLayton92 00:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) i'm sad my mum stupidly bought my friend specters call.of course i dont have any money pluss i need skywrd swrd.what should i do?Toto Blue 16:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i dont get money coz i'm poor! MY BIRTHDAY IS PRATICALLY AFTER CHRISTMAS AND IT'S VERY HARD TO KEEP SOMETHING YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SORRY FOR CAPS I ONLY notived that just now. yeah well costs about 40 euro in ireland thats like 32 pounds Toto Blue 19:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) im in ireland and none of them guys are me and the point is it's really hard cuz its beside me right now and i'm just staring at it.lost future is beside which is what i splashed my money onToto Blue 19:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Game codes Game codes do NOT follow game names. They follow the Capital letters of the Game. The "of" in Mask of Miracle is not capitalized. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 12:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Many people that do not speak English use MM and find it way more logical. I'm one of those people. I guess we could make MoM the main one and MM the extra, but I'm not for removing it. As for the JP name, that is "Reiton-kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen", I don't see how you got "Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask" (looks more like a fan translation, thus unofficial). - Tjcool007 (Talk) 13:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright I added it back, but as second this time. I'll hope you leave it alone :(. And that's the thingh really, you said it yourself: "translates" (eg. Non original) ;). -Tjcool007 (Talk) 13:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :D Sorry for da fuss! My planned user name is lilpuzzlette64 .What is a practise page,may I ask?Oh,and thank you sooooo much,you're an inspiration to me!I've been following this Wikia for a while,you see,and my friend Lauren(BadeFanForever,from Victorious Wiki)shows me stuff-I really am bad with flattery,Sophia!Really,if you need any help on anything Wikia related,ask me!Or if you need fanfiction ideas! Re:>_> Guess..... that the right word to say it's been a long time.... Literally.... a long time >_> So... how's it been? (I think we haven't finished discussing about Lando XD) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD Ehehehe....... the reason why I haven't replied for a long time was because..... whenever i was about to leave a message, i can't seem to edit here >_> So after some months passed..... I was able to reply again XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I think.... it's because..... this wiki has improved way too much? I gotta say, it has a lot of features..... so maybe because of it, others are having a hard time? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Guess so..... so..... so...... (that's a lot of so XD) anyways...... Is Mask of Miracles released yet in USA? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Ok, I admit I've looked through all of the character profiles on LS, and I cannot find one character named Gus. Could you give me a short, sweet, and to the point description of his appearance? Is he kind of heavy set, loves candy, and wears a red sweater and white pants? DetectiveLayton92 20:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yup, he's been renamed. Sorry for not answering to your calls: school and illness, naturally. Great. I'll rename the page, if you like. DetectiveLayton92 20:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course you'd say that. :) When I think of 'Gus', I think of another, different character from a TV show I watch...and he's African-American XD Quite the difference! DetectiveLayton92 21:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC)